Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, meet Zola Cammeresi
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Zola, the female assassin, meets famous assassin Ezio Auditore when he kills her target before she can. from then on, they get closer as they stay with the great Leonardo Da Vinci. Ezio/OC eventually :D better than it sounds, i hope :D please review


**a/n: hey :D this is my first ever assassins creed fic, so let me know if I do anything wrong :)**

**Hope you like it anyway :D**

**I don't own it blah, blah, blah (this counts for ALL chapters :D) well, I own Zola :) and any other made up names… like the target at the start…**

*Zola's POV*

I crept slowly across the roof, keeping my eye on Julius Andrianò. I had been tracking him for weeks, and now was the first chance I had gotten to actually get close enough to end his pathetic life. I jumped the little gap to the next building and continued to stalk him. Eventually, he turned off into a secluded area behind a building. Smirking, I dropped down and turned the corner to follow him.

As I reached the area, I saw him dead on the floor. I heard footsteps on the roof tiles above and looked up to see a white cloaked figure disappear over the roof tops. I ran up the wall and pulled myself onto the roof to see him casually strolling away.

"Hey! You!" I called. He turned around slowly to look at me. Probably surprised to see me up here with the hood to my grey robes pulled up.

"Si?" he questioned cautiously.

"What do you think you're doing? He was my target!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face me fully.

"You just killed my target. I spent weeks tracking him."

"Oh, well, I'm… sorry?" he shrugged slightly. I still couldn't see the upper part of his face clearly, because of his hood. "But, I was asked to take him out. You're an assassin?"

"Yes, I am. Well," I sighed, looking around. "How come I didn't see you sneaking up on him then?"

"Because you weren't meant to." I saw his lips turn up into a smirk.

"Well yes, but-"

"Assassins! Get them!" I turned to see three guards scrabbling up onto the roof.

"Try to keep up." I smirked and broke into a sprint.

"I'll give it my best shot." I heard him chuckle and then the sound of his footsteps behind me. Very close behind me. Next to me. Damn.

We ran side by side, jumping over the roof tops. I was about to continue forwards, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I stumbled.

"Trust me." He shouted back and pulled me into him as he dived off the roof.

"What the-" I cut my self off as we landed in a cart of hay.

"Stay still." He whispered.

"Really? I was going to get up and dance." I elbowed him when he chuckled.

I heard the guards shouting above, but then their voices faded away. "Come on." He nudged me and I climbed out of the cart, he followed closely.

"Well, that was… fun." I said sarcastically as I picked at the hay in my clothes.

"Sure was." I looked up to see him smiling. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Zola Cammeresi." I replied, offering my hand.

"pleasure." He smiled and kissed my hand. "I'm Ezio Auditore Da Firenze."

"Ah, I've heard of you. Impressive work." I noticed his smug smirk so changed the topic. "Good job keeping up by the way."

He snorted, "I had no trouble at all."

"I'm sure." I smirked.

"Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." He started to walk away, but when he noticed I wasn't following, he turned to look at me. "Problem?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to meet someone?"

"Why not?" he countered with a smirk.

"fine." I sighed and walked over to him.

"bene." He smiled as he continued walking.

"Who are we going to see?" I asked after a few minutes.

"My friend Leonardo."

"And the reason for me meeting him is…"

"He can give you one of these." He turned down an alleyway and when I joined him he lifted up his arm and flicked his wrist forward to show me a blade that popped out.

"impressive." I commented as I took hold of his arm and examined the device.

"I know. Come one, let's go." He declared as I released his arm.

We came to a building with a carved wooden door and Ezio knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal a man in a beret. "Ezio, always a pleasure to see you." He smiled as he gave him a friendly hug. "And who's your friend?" he asked, looking in my direction.

"Zola, meet Leonardo Da Vinci. Leonardo, meet Zola Cammeresi." Ezio smiled.

"Such a pleasure." Leonardo smiled and kissed my cheeks. "Come in, come in." he ushered us inside and closed the door.

Ezio took down his hood, allowing me to see his face for the first time. Rather handsome if you ask me. I followed suite and pulled down my hood as well. Smirking as I noticed Ezio do a double take when he looked at me.

"What can I do for you then Ezio?" Leonardo asked.

"I was wondering if you could make Zola one of these?" he gestured to his wrists.

"Si, that shouldn't be a problem, I still have the plans and some pieces I could make it from. Make yourselves at home." He scurried off into another room and I followed Ezio over to two chairs that were near the fire place.

"So, is this where you stay?" I asked.

"Occasionally. It's where I stay when I have nothing on." He replied. "Where do you live?"

"I stay with my sister sometimes, but most of the time I stay in an inn."

"I see." He smiled.

I heard a bang from the room Leonardo disappeared into followed by a curse.

"Everything alright Leonardo?" Ezio called.

"Si, Si. Just dropped something." Leonardo called back.

About half an hour later he came back into the room carrying two of the blades that Ezio has.

"Here you are." He smiled as he handed them to me.

"Thank you so much Leonardo." I kissed both of his cheeks before sliding them onto my wrists. I tested them out before looking up and smiling again. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied. "Will you be staying with us?"

I went to reply, but Ezio beat me to it. "If that's ok?"

"Absolutely. It would be my pleasure." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled again. He was a kind man.

"I'll make something for you two to eat." He smiled as he scurried off into another room.

"And why am I staying here?" I asked as I turned to a smiling Ezio.

"Because it's better then an inn?" he suggested.

"I suppose it is. But why do you want me to stay here?"

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" I scowled, he chuckled.

"Why not?" he grinned and dodged the punch I threw at his arm. "No need for violence senorita." He smirked.

"Why not?" I grinned.

He chuckled and started to take off his weapons. "You may as well take them off, it's more comfortable without them." He suggested as he hung them up on a hook.

"Si." I replied and started to remove mine. Once we both had our weapons off, Leonardo came in carrying fresh bread and soup for us.

"grazie." Me and Ezio both said at the same time as he put the food on the table. We both walked over and took a seat.

"Are you not eating?" I asked Leonardo.

"No, I've already ate. I need to finish my painting." He smiled and walked over to sit behind a canvas.

As we ate, I though about how I might enjoy being friends with these two. More interesting then being on my own anyway.

xXx

**a/n: there we go, the first chapter :) what do you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know please :D**


End file.
